violas_big_brother_simulatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
MorganWillett
MorganWillett was a houseguest on big brother canada 6. Morgan entered the big brother house and was a social master. She gained the trust of many in the house and didn't bother to win any competitions because she was never on anyone's radar. After having a fall out with Viola, Morgan was nominated on week 10 but was saved with pov thanks to butters. She then went on and continued her social game but rumors spread for her to be evicted due to her being a jury threat. When she won POV and on week 12 and discarded, the house thought it was time for Morgan to go. On week 13, Morgan was nominated as a replacement nominee alongside Viola, and was evicted because of said rumor, being too big of a jury threat to keep in the house. She was evicted in a 4-2 vote and exited the house as the third member of Jury. She later competed in the comebacks challenge but lost and went from 9th place to 10th place. Morgan later returned for Big Brother Soulmates. Morgan entered the game with her partner Hizoku and immediately was targeted right off the back. She planed on making social connections to gain immunity so that she wouldn't be evicted due to the other houseguests disliking Hizoku. Unfortunately, Morgan was evicted right off the bat week 1 after failing to win the power couple's competition. After thinking her game was over, Morgan luckily returned when she was voted back in by America passing the first round of votes. Her fate was then held in the hands of her fellow housemates who had to vote her in or leave her out against ReaIz. In a nearly unanimous vote, it was Morgan who returned to the game and tried to rebuild from the ground up. Morgan tried to play it socially and re-create friendships and even find herself in an alliance but knew she was already to late and was left to play under the radar and wait out till opportunity came. After the numbers dwindled down, Morgan found herself nominated week 8 where America nominated her as their very own MVP nominee. Morgan however survived the first part of the double eviction, yet found herself nominated again the following week, this time by Fine as a pawn. Morgan shocked the house when she played her cards right and won POV gaining safety that week. She however didn't change much as she was nominated again week 10 but survived against fine by 2 votes. Having enough of being nominated Morgan won HOH week 11 and with her power planned on making big moves. She immediately went after Axel and Jenn and after POV being used, had to nominate her friend Minish however still saw her target for the week leave the game. She then met the final HOH of the summer Morgan failed the final HOH and lost both parts and prepared for the finale. After going against Minish in jury votes she prepped a fighting speech for why she should win. And after receiving only 3 of the 7 votes, got runner up against Minish.